Starfire and Robin's Dance
by CatLover444
Summary: I just put this together in my spare time. I own nothing but the story and computer on which it was typed.
1. Life's A Dance

**Life's A Dance- John Michael Montgomery**

**When I was fourteen I was fallin' fast  
For a blue-eyed girl in my homeroom class.  
Tryin to find the courage to ask her out  
Was like tryin' to get oil from a water spout.  
What she would've said, I can't say.  
I never did ask then she moved away.  
I learned something from my blue-eyed girl:  
sink or swim, you gotta give it a whirl.**

I, Richard Grayson or Robin, was sitting in my office thinking about my best friend/crush Starfire, who was a Princess on her home plant, when I should have been working on paperwork instead of dreaming of her. I get up from my desk and start walking around the tower to exercise my arms and legs at two clock in the morning. I suddenly heard soft music coming from the training room and I was wondering who was up at this time in the morning. I made my way to the training room to find the answer to my question. I had gently opened the door and I was surprised to see Starfire doing a ballet dance with almost flawless movements. I had noticed that she was wearing a purple nightgown with matching shoes, which in my head made her look even more beautiful than normal. I went over to her quietly so I did not scare her away with my presents.

**Life's a dance, you learn as you go.  
Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow.  
Don't worry 'bout what you don't know,  
life's a dance, you learn as you go.**

"You dance very beautifully, Starfire." I tell her sweetly and calmly. "Thank you for the complement. I was practicing my skills with dance, Friend Robin." She said to me kindly and sweetly. I was thinking that she could make a living with dancing if she had a proper teacher. "Why are you up this late at night, Star?" I asked her using her nickname to make her feel more comfortable with me. "I could not sleep this night so I thought that I should practice being the gracefulness of this type of dancing, Robin." She told me calmly. I knew that she was upset about something if she could not sleep tonight. "Is there something that you need to tell me, Star?" I asked her quietly so I did not upset her even more. "I do not wish to be rude to friend Beast Boy, but he played a very mean trick on me this morning, Robin." She told me with a frown on her face and I knew that it must have been bad since she had a frown on her face. I knew one thing right then and there that was Starfire should never have a frown on her face at all. "I will tell Beast Boy that he is not allowed to pull anymore pranks on you, Star." I tell her calmly trying to make her smile again. "Thank you, Robin. I did not want him to think that I hate him." She told me with a yawn.

**The longer I live the more I believe  
You do have to give if you wanna receive.  
There's a time to listen, a time to talk.  
And you might have to crawl even after you walk.  
Had sure things blow up in my face,  
Seen the longshot win the race.  
Been knocked down by the slammin' door.  
Picked myself up and came back for more.**

"I do believe that it is time that you go to sleep, Star." I told quietly and sweetly. "I guess you are right about it. I do feel a lot better than I did earlier today, Robin." She told me while falling asleep standing on her feet and against my shoulder, but it did not bother me about that fact because I had a crush on her. I made sure that she was deeply asleep and I picked her up in my arms gently, carrying her to her room and put her straight to bed saying goodnight to her. I knew that she would sleep in peace now that her worries were gone from her mind.


	2. Why Don't We Just Dance?

**Why Don't We Just Dance- Josh Turner**

**Baby why don't we just turn that TV off?  
Three hundred fifteen channels  
Of nothing but bad news on  
Well, it might be me, but the way I see it  
The whole wide world has gone crazy  
So baby, why don't we just dance?**

I, Robin, was sitting at my desk in my office dreaming about my best friend/crush Starfire, who was an alien princess on another plant, but she would always be my princess on Earth. I pushed my chair away from the desk and look at the clock. It read 12:30 a.m. and I got up to go to my room to get a few hours of sleep that night. I had just entered the hallway and turned toward my room when I suddenly heard soft music coming from somewhere in the tower that my friends and I lived in at the time. I started to walk toward the sound and soon found myself standing outside of the training room wondering who was still up at this time of the night. I was thinking that he/she was more dictated to training then I was normally. I opened the door and slipped quietly into the room. I was shocked, to say the least, to see Starfire doing a graceful and tasteful ballet dance. I had noticed that she was wearing a short purple nightgown and matching slippers with her hair put into a tight bun on top of her head.

**Guess the little bitty living room ain't gonna look like much  
When the lights go down and we move the couch  
It's gonna be more than enough  
For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin'  
Nobody's gonna see us go crazy  
So baby, why don't we just dance?**

I watched closely as she was dancing around the room with precise and flawless movements in time with the music. "You are a great dancer, Starfire." I tell her calmly while I walked up to her, took her hand, led her to a seat, and pulled her down into the seat to cool her off a bit. "Thank you for the complement, Friend Robin." She told me in a whispered voice that was music to my ears. I had noticed that she was awfully quiet tonight so I knew she was worried about something. "Is there something that you need to tell me, Star?" I asked her calmly and prepared myself to hear that Beast Boy had pulled a prank on her again even though I had ordered not to pull pranks on her instead of her real answer scaring me half to death. "Today, marks the fifth year since I was given as a slave to the Gordanians, Robin." She told me with tears in her eyes. "You will never be a slave to them again. Please do not cry, Star." I told her, wrapping my arms around her, and wiping away her tears with my thumbs.

**Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs  
Bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air  
Baby, why don't we just dance?**

"I cannot stop the horrible nightmares that I get every year on this terrible day, Robin." She told me while she was shaking uncontrollably in my arms. I was going to tell her that everything would be fine when someone knocked on the door. "Come on in." I say to the person through the door and our friend Raven comes into the room. I was wondering why she was here at this time of the night. "I have felt a problem with someone in the tower. Why is Starfire crying in your arms, Robin?" Raven asked me calmly and I told her everything that had took place tonight. I was worried about Starfire because I knew that she must be feeling horrible with these nightmare coming to her every year on this day. I wanted nothing more than to help her overcome her terrible scenes in her head.

**Baby, why don't you go put your best dress on?  
Those high heeled shoes you love to lose  
As soon as the tunes come on  
On second thought, just the way you are  
Is already drivin' me crazy  
So baby, why don't we just dance?**

"I know a spell that will help her sleep without the nightmares, but she will have to stay in my room for a while, Robin." Raven told me quietly because Star had fallen asleep while we were talking to each other and we did not wish to wake her up. I let Raven take Starfire to her room and after telling them good night, I went to my room for the night knowing Starfire was in safe hands.


	3. I'm Moving On

**I'm Moving On- Rascal Flatts**

**I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on**

I, Robin, was sitting at my desk in my office daydreaming of my best friend/crush Starfire, who is a princess on her home planet (but she will always be my princess on Earth), when I should have been working on my reports for the villains that we had defeated in the last few days. I finally pushed my chair away from my desk and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 11:52 p.m. so I got up to go to my room and get a few hours of sleep for the night. I had just turned in the direction of my room when I suddenly heard soft music coming from somewhere in the tower. I had followed the sound to the source and found myself outside of the training room. I had gently opened the door and went inside the room. I was surprised, say to the least, at the view of Starfire, wearing a purple nightgown and slippers with her hair put into a lose braid that framed her face just right, dancing across the room with flawless movements.

**I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on**

"You are a wonderful dancer, Star." I tell her calmly walking up to her, taking her hand in mine, leading her to a seat, and gently pull her into the seat so she can cool off a bit. "Thank you for the complement, Friend Robin." She tells me in her sweet voice, which is music to my ears. "Is there something you need to tell me, Star?" I asked in a soft voice because I could tell that she was upset for some reason. I had prepared myself to hear that Beast Boy had pulled another prank on her even though I had ordered him not pull them on her ever again after the first time he did it to her, but her real answer shocked me half to death. "I keep seeing visions of my time with the Gordanians, Robin." She tells me and I pull her closer to me to hold her as she was crying really hard about it.

**I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone**

Someone knocked on the door and waited for me to say to enter the room. "You can come in the room." I yelled to them through the door. The door was pushed open and in comes our friend Raven. "I have felt a problem with someone in the tower." Raven told me in a monotone voice and I knew that it was bad because Raven had felt it. "How did you find this fact out, Raven?" I asked her calmly so I did not upset Starfire anymore. "I was mediating a few minutes ago and felt it. I had thought that Starfire was acting a little off earlier so I decided to come find her. Why is Starfire crying in your arms, Robin?" Raven told me in her monotone voice. I told her everything that had taken place tonight. "I have a spell that will free her from these visions that she can see, but she will have to stay in my room for a little while. I had almost forgot that Blackfire is coming here to see Starfire tomorrow too, Robin." She told me calmly and softly so we did not wake up Starfire who had fallen asleep while we were talking about her problem. I let Raven take Starfire to her room so she could do the spell and I went to my room to sleep after saying good night to them. I had decided that it would be best not to tell Starfire that her sister Blackfire was coming to see her tomorrow.

**I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on**

I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on


End file.
